


On n'est pas à une bêtise près

by pckctoi (pck_c_toi)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pck_c_toi/pseuds/pckctoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa vie venait de prendre un tour définitif. De dérailler de ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé étant jeune, et il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. D'être privée sûrement pour toujours d'un pilier essentiel. Sa famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On n'est pas à une bêtise près

Brendon s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait vidé. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de demi-tour possible. Sa vie venait de prendre un tour définitif. De dérailler de ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé étant jeune, et il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. D'être privée sûrement pour toujours d'un pilier essentiel. Sa famille.

Il se décolla doucement et avança vers le salon où Brent devait l'attendre. Brent pour qui il avait fait tout ça. Brent qu'il aimait au point de renier toute son enfance.

Brent était bien là, les pieds sur la table basse, en train de regarder la télévision. Brendon s'approcha, déposa un bisou léger sur les lèvres de Brent et s'assit. Il avait redouté que les larmes qui lui avaient échappées dans la voiture ne se voient mais Brent ne cilla pas. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Brent et murmura :

"- Ça y est."

Brent lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"- Ça y est quoi ?   
\- Je leur ai dit pour nous.  
\- À tes parents ?   
\- Et à mes frères et soeurs. Et à cette heure-ci toute l'Église doit être au courant.  
\- Ah...et ça s'est passé comment ?   
\- Comme...comme je m'y attendais. Je n'ai...je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux, je finirai en Enfer, je les déçois grandement, que je ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici, que je ne les appelle plus jamais, bla bla bla...   
\- Tu viens de te faire renier par ta famille ?! Mais tu es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!"

Les yeux du bruns s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension.

"- Qu...quoi ?! Mais pour toi ! Pour qu'on n'ait plus à se cacher quand on va à Summerlin, pour que mon père arête de me demander si je pense que Joanna MCoy ferait une bonne femme, parce que je t'aime et que je veux que même mes Mormons de parents le sachent ! Parce que je ne crois plus en tout ça, et que je crois en nous...  
\- Je ne sais pas si notre béguin vaut tout ça Bren, c'est quand même très radical..."

Brendon ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Béguin ? Comment ça béguin ? Mais je suis amoureux de toi ! Pleinement ! Je veux finir ma vie avec toi ! Et toi aussi, non ? Tous ces projets, tous ces "je t'aime"... non ?   
\- Je...je suis désolé Bren, mais on a même pas 20 ans, c'étaient des paroles en l'air ça...On est encore trop jeune pour s'engager...Je suis bien avec toi, c'est sûr mais je n'ai que 19 ans...  
\- Je viens de perdre ma famille pour...rien ?"

Brendon hoqueta de surprise.

"- Je suis désolé Bren, mais je ne pensais pas que tu prenais tout ça aussi sérieusement, je pensais qu'on s'amusait...   
\- Tu balances des "Je t'aime" pour t'amuser... Okay...D'accord... Je vois...Je...Je vais aller faire un tour.  
\- Ne fais pas de conneries, Brendon !"

Brendon éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il avait fait assez de conneries aujourd'hui de toute façon...   
Il marcha longtemps dans Las Vegas, traversant le Strip puis les quartiers plus calmes de l'arrière de la ville. Il se posa sur un banc face à une fontaine et réfléchit. Il venait de perdre sa famille et son petit copain dans la même journée. Et tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter de rêver. S'arrêter de voir ce qu'il voulait voir. Naïveté quand tu nous tiens. Il laissa quelques larmes couler, fin de l'innocence. Sa décision était prise.

Il revint doucement au dortoir qu'il partageait avec Brent. Tout était sombre, il avait dû partir se coucher. Même si Brendon dormait toutes les nuits dans les bras de son petit-ami, ses affaires étaient restées dans son armoire. Il entra doucement et sorti ses deux valises. Il ne reviendrait plus, mais ne pouvait pas tout emmener. Sa vie se résumerait donc à ces valises. Tout recommencer à zéro. À Chicago.


End file.
